The Great Bank Robbery
by The Arn
Summary: Kazu and Guardromon goes on a bit diffrent adventure. Contains: Violence (kind of), some OOC, but mostly nonsense (or Funness?) R&R if you want to.


**_The Great Bank Robbery _**

**_By The Arn_**

**_Chapter 1: The Masterplan_**

Tokyo is a busy city, people was always on the go, heading somewhere. Some people were going to work, others from work. All forms of people from all diffrent areas, all diffrent lifestories and all diffrent reasons had gathered in this city to go on with their lives. It was always in motion. At this time of day the ¨Tokyo City Bank¨ were at its busiest, people were leaving money in their safe-deposits, withdrawning money from their accounts, taking loans and so forth.

While people inside the bank were busy with their finances, there was a young man around the corner in an alley next to the bank that was busy ploting the greatest scheme ever to be made, according to himself. Kazu Shioda was the young mans name and with him he had his trusted digimon Guardromon. The brownhaired man paced back and forth, and going over the plan one final time.

"Kazu im not so sure about this" the robot digimon said as his tamer was taking a puff from his cigarette.

" Relax buddy, it's the greatest plan ever made" Kazu said with a grin on his face as he put the cigarette out on the concrete wall next to him.

"What's is the plan again Kazu?" Guardromon said as he now realised this was really going to happen.

" We are going to rob the bank" Kazu said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh dear, that is not a plan. What happens if someone recognises us? What if we get caught? What if?!" Guardromon cried out.

"Hmm…." Kazu was dumbfounded, he had not thought about these things except bringing a ski mask to cover his face and a knife for the actual robbery. He realised to calm his partner down he improvised. "First of all my metal friend, can you calm down i got everything under control. Second of all i will wear this ski mask to cover my face and then i will use this knife to threaten the staff inside the bank to give us the money." Kazu said with mischievous smile as he held up the knife and the ski mask.

Guardromon was now the one that was dumbfounded as he looked at knife in Kazu's hand. "Kazu, are you gonna rob that bank with that small knife? What if the guards got guns and how do you even know that its money in there?"

"If the guards pull out there guns, you just pull out your missile-things from your arms and besides your made of metal so you cant be hurt. So If the guard do start shooting i just use you as a shield." Kazu said as he put the ski mask over his head, covering his face except his mouth and the tip of his nose. "By the way i know for a fact that theres money in there my parents deposits money to that bank all the time" Kazu said with a small chuckle.

"Marvelous then its not technically stealing" Guardromon said with a happy tone before it changed quickly. "What if they recognise me then im the only talking robot in this universe what i know of?"

Kazu started robbing his chin and sat down on the ground. "Hmm.. You got a point there and im the only robot owning guy in Japan, so… hmm" Kazu muttered and contiued to rub his chin.

After about a minute of thinking Kazu snapped his fingers and stood up. Kazu started walking towards the other end of the alley. " Kazu have you got an idea?" Guardromon asked.

"Nope, i got to go take a piss. You come up with something" Kazu said as he turned to the banks wall. Meanwhile Kazu did his business Guardromon looked around for something to mask himself with. Guardromon finally realised something and turned a trashcan upside down and poured the trash out. He then started squeez the trashcan on top the upper half of himself. Kazu returned from his tinkle and started to laugh. "Guardromon you are a true genius. You look like the robot pope or something." Guardromon had managed to squeez the trashcan down to where his eyes where. The robot muttered something before he threw the trashcan down on the ground. Kazu gave his digimon a small pat on the back while trying to to stop laughing. "Screw it, we'll just wing it. We will have already escaped before the police gets here anyway" Kazu said with now a composed voice.

"How are we gonna do that anyway and where to?" Guardromon asked.

Kazu raised an eyebrow. "You'll fly us away of course. Where to you said? I don't know, maybe we'll find a deserted island of something. It's either that or we go to Brazil." Kazu said. "Where is that and why Brazil? " Guardromon now said with a bit of curiosity.

" South America. I saw this travel brochure,a true paradise with beautiful beaches and half naked women in it " Kazu said with a smile on his face and his face had a slight blush.

"Oh, i guess no robots there huh?" Guardromon said with some disappointment.

"Now that you mention it, i did see alot of exposed circuitry in that brochure" Kazu said as he gave Guardromon a light punch on his arm.

"What are we waiting for? Lets rob this bank already" Guardromon exclaimed happily.

The young man and his metal digimon made their way toward the end of the alley and where the streets of Tokyo began. Kazu peaked around the corner and saw the big bank sign, it was so real. The bank was about 15ft away from him and he felt his adrenaline rushing and his heart beating faster. He then gave out a small sigh of nervousness " Alright on the count to 3, we charge the bank." The robot gave somewhat of a nod in response.

"1"

They both slowly walked out on the street.

"2"

Kazu felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"3"

_A/N: Im sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors (if there is any, but it probably are.)_

_This will be my first multi-chapter story and dont know when the rest of the chapters will be published. It all depends on when im in the mood._

_Would be nice with som R&R but if not, i dont really care. Love you all._


End file.
